Amour ou amitié?
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Quand l’amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d’amour: Quand Quatre est tourmenté par ses sentiments. Aimetil vraiment Duo aux yeux du quel il n'est qu'un simple ami? Yaoi, Agst & Romance. 01x02
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir tel une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi

Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!

_Bonne lecture !_

**Amour ou amiti ?**

Chapitre1 : L'intuition de Quatre.

La salle de bain est si vide. Je me regarde dans la glace et m'octroie un sourire pour me donner un peu de baume au cœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Pourtant ce sont tout deux mes meilleurs amis… Aller faire les magasins avec eux est habituellement un plaisir, je ne me comprends vraiment plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive tout d'un coup ? Des fois j'ai même l'impression que je suis jaloux face à leur entente qui grandit de jour en jour. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Je suis devant le magasin de disque à attendre Duo, pendu au bras d'Heero, qui hésite encore entre l'album clame de Coldplay et l'hystérique de System of a Down. Vous comprenez, ce choix est très important voire même très déterminant : soit il passe sa soirée calmement  a regarder son plafond, soit il nous casse le tympan  a hurler. A choisir je préfère le deuxième, au moins il nous fera partager sa joie de vivre. Je sais bien que des fois il a ce besoin ultime d'être seul avec ses pensées mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'aime pas vraiment le voir entrain de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Il me dit souvent que ça va, mais je sais que ce n'est que pour me rassurer. Duo, je m'inquiète pour toi des fois…

Heero te regarde. Il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, absorbant tout les moindres de tes gestes. Une pointe de jalousie serre mon cœur. Il n'a pas le droit, on est tout les trois de bons amis… Ne le regarde pas de la sorte Heero, s'il te plais, j'en t'en prie… Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir comme ça, vous souriant à pleine dents. Et moi dans tout ça, je n'existe plus à vos yeux ? Je ne suis là que pour tenir la chandelle et faire une présence supplémentaire ? Je sais bien que si vous pouviez vous passer de ma compagnie, vous le feriez volontiers…

Je deviens parano, ça y est, je suis parano… On regarde tout les trois un film d'horreur. C'est pas trop mon genre parce que bien souvent je suis mort de trouille mais là je suis au bort d'en massacrer un… C'est vrai quoi, ils ne pourraient pas être un peu plus discret ? Je suis assis par terre, adossé contre le lit et eux sont tranquillement allongés à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi, l'un contre l'autre. Ok, Duo est encore plus apeuré que moi devant ce film qui est vraiment morbide mais voilà… Et pis ils auraient au moins pu éviter ces bruitages de bisous baveux ! Bon d'accord, c'était peut être pas des bisous lèvres contre lèvres mais… Arrrrggg ça me rend littéralement malade ce son!! Peut être parce que mon attention n'est pas entièrement dédiée au film qui défile devant mes yeux que je n'ai pas encore crié une seule fois… 

En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus malade… Qu'ils se rapprochent est sûrement une bonne chose. A près tout c'est bien grâce à Duo que le japonais se civilise toujours un peu plus. Oui, mais si ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Hum…Il faut que j'arrête de penser à mes propres avantages. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas insensible à Duo alors il faut que je m'efforce d'avoir une vision objective. Mon petit américain serait dans de bonnes mains, il n'y a rien a redire sur ça. Et puis je sais qu'il a un petit faible pour Heero depuis un bon moment, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange autant ? Je crois qu'en fait, ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'ils font ça dans mon dos. Comme si je n'étais pas assez compréhensif pour ne pas accepter leur relation. Suffirait qu'on me dise juste un petit ''Quatre…heu…Je crois que je commence a tomber amoureux de… Heu… Heero…''. Même si ça aurait été un peu hésitant, au moins il ne m'aurait pas mis a l'écart. Là, c'est comme si ils ne voulaient rien me dire. Duo, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en dire deux ou trois mots ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ça ? Je sais bien qu'Heero n'aime pas trop extérioriser ces choses là à ceux qui ne sont pas directement concernés mais voilà… JE SUIS DIRECTEMENT CONCERNE ! Je suis votre meilleur ami non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance… ?

Heero est en face de moi et essaye de me faire arrêter de pleurer. Duo me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Et oui, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe car vous ne faites plus attention à moi depuis quelque temps. Je sais que je ne suis plus rien à vos yeux maintenant que vous vous avez respectivement. 

''J'en ai marre de vous voir entrain de vous tournez autour, vous tripotant de ci de là et de faire comme si de rien devant moi ! J'en ai marre que vous me preniez pour un con, que vous fassiez comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je n'existais pas ! Sortez ensemble et foutez moi la paix ! De toute façon, je sais très bien que je ne vous manquerai pas !!''

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je crois que la goutte d'eau a fait débordé ma rancœur. Je m'étais promis d'attendre de voir comment ça évoluerai puisque je me faisais sûrement des films mais… Duo essaye de me retenir mais je dégage mon bras de son étreinte et pars en courant. Je ne sais pas où je vais vraiment, mais je cour loin de tout, loin d'eux. Je ne veux plus les revoirs, je souhaite aller loin de tout, connaître de nouvelles personnes et absorber le plus d'adrénaline possible. J'aimerais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine sous l'effet d'une conséquence extérieure.

Je ne sens plus que mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, le bruit de mes pas m'accompagnant dans la pénombre de la nuit.

A suivre… 

C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !


	2. Découverte d'un ange

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi

Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!

_Bonne lecture !_

**Amour ou amiti ?**

Chapitre 2: Découverte d'un ange.

Pov de Trowa.

Une pluie incessante et glacée me bat les reins. Quelques gouttes glissent le long de mon front et viennent me brouiller la vue. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser cette eau superflue mais sans grand succès car ma vision reste vraiment très trouble. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je sais seulement que je me promène sous une trombe d'eau qui me tombe sur le crâne.

En fait je suis censé suivre un vendeur de came mais ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'ai perdu sa trace. Enfin, je tiens à rester dehors histoire d'espérer retomber dessus. Je sais que mes chances sont limitées, mais je n'ai que ça à faire de ma soirée. Wufei est lui aussi sur une affaire similaire et puis Duo, Heero et Quatre doivent se faire un cinéma. Je ne vais pas m'incruster dans leur amitié si liée. Je n'aime pas faire grain de sel sur un gâteau. Tout le monde me dit que je me fais des illusions, mais je sais très bien que ce trio finira par une histoire d'amour. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui finira avec qui, mais le fait est l : ils sont tout le temps fourré ensemble. Je dois dire aussi que le fait qu'Heero se joigne à ce lot m'a fait bizarre. L'antisocial soldat parfait avec un déjanté et un sensible, y a de quoi se poser des questions. Enfin, si ça lui plait…

Je me rends compte que je ne pense qu'à ça. Heero, Duo, Quatre… J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas de conneries. Mais je suis persuadé que le troisième, c'est à dire celui qui ne sera pas dans le couple, souffrira. Ca peut paraître débile mais je souhaite que ça soit Quatre. Je n'ais pas envie qu'il souffre, loin de là, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit…Prit. Cette idée me rend malade. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, entrain d'offrir ses lèvres et sa peau douce. Je sens mon pied percuter une poubelle qui vole au loin. Les gens autour de moi se retournent et me dévisage. Je suis désolé de vouloir m'approprier Quatre de la sorte et de m'obstiner à espérer avoir une chance. Je me bute sur cette idée alors que je ne fais rien pour arranger la situation. Je ne prends pas de décision. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois l'oublier ou si je dois tenter de m'en rapprocher. C'est vrai, pendant la guerre on s'était créé des liens. J'avais la possibilité de le voir et de partager des moments avec lui mais désormais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il m'octroie un peu d'attention. Je sais qu'il me considère comme un bon ami mais.. Je veux être plus que ça et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi même qui m'éloigne tout doucement de lui…

            Une ruelle sombre, des lampadaire qui clignotent et des pleures qui se font entendre. J'aperçois une petite tête blonde perdue dans des genoux secoués de sanglots. Je sais que c'est lui. Je le sens au fond de moi sa présence. Je me mets à courir aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent et m'arrête à se hauteur. Mon cœur s'emballe et tape contre ma cage thoracique à une allure folle. C'est lui…Ils lui ont fait du mal… Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir dans cet état. Je me mets à genoux pour être à son niveau et tends ma main pour m'apprêter à lui caresser les cheveux. Je m'arrête dans mon geste et laisse mon bras en l'air, juste au dessus de sa tête d'ange. Il ne m'a pas vu et il ne m'a pas entendu, trop occupé à calmer ses pleurs. Je prononce alors doucement son prénom. Les sanglots s'arrêtent instantanément et il relève doucement la tête pour m'offrir la vision de son visage, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ma main vient se placer naturellement sur sa nuque et le ramène vers mon torse d'un geste protecteur. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé même si je m'en doute et là une nouvelle crise de sanglots refait surface. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser mais il le faut. Tu dois extérioriser ce que tu as sur le cœur mon petit ange… Tu dois chasser tout ce qui te fais souffrir. Je t'y aiderai, mais il faut que tu me dises.

'' - Je… Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi… Ils s'en foutent de moi maintenant…

- Qui ça, ils ?

- Heero…Duo…

- Mai non, ne dit pas ça, ce sont tes meilleurs amis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'abandonneraient ?

- Parce que…Parce qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ! Parce qu'ils s'aiment et que je n'ai pas ma place au milieu de tout ça !''

Il avait terminé d'un coup, coupant toute respiration et lançant ça d'une traite. J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter…Je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte car je sais que là, il a besoin de moi. Pourquoi est-ce dans ces moments là que j'arrive à m'occuper de lui et à en prendre soin ? Ce serait si simple si… Si je lui disais une bonne fois pour toute ce que je ressens pour lui  et combien il compte aux yeux de tous.

''Ecoute Quatre, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais… Tu…tu es bien plus que quiconque à mes yeux et je pense que même si Heero et Duo se mettent en couple, ils ne pourront pas laisser un si joli visage d'ange derrière eux. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, tu fais toujours tout pour nous…C'est même peut être pour ça que je te considère plus qu'un simple ami…'' 

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle mais je sais qu'il a tout entendu. Ses pupilles se sont dilatées et ils me fixent de ses grands yeux encore embrumés. Je me sens rougir sous ce regard de plus en plus intense et baisse le regard. Une petite masse chaude vient se coller avec force contre mon torse et j'ai du mal à retenir ton poids qui s'est littéralement jeté sur moi. J'arrive tout de même a me stabiliser alors que je sens tes deux petits bras m'enserrer la taille. Tu me serres encore un peu plus fort et là je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-ce que tu réagis de la sorte parce que tu as besoin d'amour et que je suis le premier à t'apporter un peu d'affection ou c'est parce que tu tiens réellement à moi ? Ta tête enfouis contre mon torse, je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi tu penses. J'entends simplement ta petite voix étouffée qui me dis ''merci''.

A suivre… 

C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !


	3. Quand le Shinigami s'inquiète pour le su...

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi

Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!

_Bonne lecture !_

**Réponses aux reviews (désolée pour le retard !!) :**

YunaChan02 :

 Merci pour tes reviews ma chirie !! Pour la couple 03-04, tu verras bien mais bon, c'est bien parti, non ? Enfin voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire parce que sinon je récris tout ! J'ai envie de crème glacée là… (à ton avis pour quoi faire ? lol)

Misaogirl :

Merci pour tout ton suivi depuis le début de mes écrits. Pour mon premier chapitre je l'ai vécu même si je n'avais personnellement aucune vue sur mon meilleur ami. Bref, contente de voir que l'évolution de ma fic te plais et que mon Tro-chou te charme ^-^(je te prévient de suite qu'il va être pris !)Voici la suite !!

Clôtho :

Alors d'abord vi, tu m'avais laissé review au chapitre 1 et elle m'avait fait très plaisir ! Pour toutes tes questions rapport à Quatre et à ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête, voici l'analyse du parfait psychiatre, j'ai nommé Duo ! Rapport au comportement de Trowa, il y a une petite ouverture sur la question dans ce chapitre mais j'sais pas si tout le monde va la voir (l'est tellement pitite !) Enfin, sahce que tout sera bien tout expliqué avant la fin de la story (encore heureux !)

Vivi-chan winner :

Merci pour le ''waouh c'est trop kawai !'' qui m'a fait sourire ! T'inquiètes pas, ton Quatre est entre de bonnes mains !! (t'as vu comment qu'il est adorable mon Tro-chou avec Quat-chou ? Tout timide et tout…arf ^-^) 

Yumi-chan :

Merci pour ta review, j'essai de suivre la voie ''kawai'' jusqu'à la fin mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis ! Et voici la suite !!

Yume : 

Héhé, j'pensais bien que t'allais pas me mettre une critique comme review, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt à par saper le moral de l'auteur. Enfin, des fois ça fait du bien de recevoir deux trois critiques histoire de voire qu'on s'intéresse et réfléchit sur ton œuvre. Et puis les critiques ça sert à s'améliorer, non ? Mais bon, j'vais pas me plaindre, j'ai que des bons comments donc voil ! Voici ta suite va !

**Amour ou amiti ?**

Chapitre 3: Quand le Shinigami s'inquiète pour le sucre d'orge.

Je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort. Quatre avait vraiment l'air désespéré et même si je voulais ne pas lui faire du mal, j'aurais dû lui en parler. Je sais que c'est de ma faute s'il n'était pas aussi souriant ces derniers temps et que mon comportement est la cause de toutes ces larmes qui sont nées dans ses beaux yeux verts. Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends où a été mon erreur. Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il était amoureux de moi et je n'ai pas sut lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi n'était qu'une forte amitié. Je sais bien qu'un diction dit que l'amitié n'est qu'une forme d'amour impossible, mais dans ce cas précis, c'est belle est bien le cas. Je ne suis pas fait pour Quatre et lui n'est pas fait pour moi. On s'entend à merveille et c'est vrai qu'il est adorable mais je ne pourrai jamais lui apporter l'équilibre et la sérénité dont il a besoin. Il aime se sentir en sécurité et même s'il apprécie aussi beaucoup mes pitreries, je doute que ce soit ce avec quoi il vivra paisiblement. Pour son simple équilibre et pour le rendre heureux, il lui faut quelqu'un de posé et de protecteur. Ce qui me rend le plus dingue dans tout ça, c'est que l'homme de sa vie est littéralement sous ses yeux mais qu'il est trop occupé avec moi pour s'en apercevoir. On dirait qu'il est comme aveuglé par ce qu'il se veut de croire m'aimer. Non Quatre, tu ne m'aimes pas… C'est lui que tu aimes.

Des fois je me demande même si il ne s'est pas rabattu sur moi à cause de certains événements. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a changé plus ou moins de comportement. Pour une personne extérieure, ce n'est pas vraiment perceptible car vraiment infime, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Les semaines qui ont suivis la signature de la paix, il s'est éteint petit à petit au lieu de savourer comme nous tus notre nouvelle vie en tant que civils. Au début je n'avais pas compris sa réaction puis je me suis aperçu que ses relations avec Trowa devenaient mornes. En y faisant plus attention, c'est vrai qu'il était très attaché au français et que cette déchirure à dû l'obliger a trouver du réconfort ailleurs. Côtoyant Heero depuis déjà un petit moment et étudiant ses réactions lorsque je lui fait des avances proéminentes, avec du recul je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là. Ce qui me chagrine dans cette théorie non vérifiée est le fait de savoir qu'ils passent à côté d'un bonheur certain à cause d'une simple peur inexprimée. Il faudra que j'en parle à Trowa et que je m'excuse auprès du petit sucre d'orge pour mon comportement…

J'inspire un grand coup pour remplir mes poumons de cet air frais. Je tente de me donner du courage mais j'avoue que parfois je flippe comme un vrai gosse. Aujourd'hui je me suis promis de passer une nouvelle étape avec Heero. On est toujours pas ensemble et tant mieux car je tiens à ne pas le brusquer. Et puis le voir changer comme ça au fil du temps ne fait que renforcer mon amour pour lui. Je pense aussi que Quatre a le droit de savoir quels sont mes sentiments envers the perfect soldier avant de franchir le dernier pas qui nous sépare de la véritable histoire d'amour. Ma main reste encore quelques secondes inerte sur la poignée de notre chambre commune et je me décide finalement à entrer. 

Il est là, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Je luis dis bonjour d'une petite voix, ne souhaitant pas le perturber dans ses réflexions matinales. Il relève quand même la tête et m'offre son visage encore endormi. Apparemment il vient tout juste de se réveiller et ce petit air vulnérable surmonté de ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude me fait littéralement craquer. Pourquoi est-ce que Quatre nous a trouvé une maison trop petite pour nous cinq ? Pas que je me plaigne de partager ma chambre avec ce dieu vivant mais des fois mes hormones seraient à la limite de me pousser à le violer contre ma propre volont ! 

Je m'approche lentement de lui et sens mon cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plu vite. Je lui demande si il va bien, il me répond que oui. Je m'assois à ses côtés et il me fait comprendre qu'il souhaite avoir mon avis que notre situation par rapport à Quatre. Il sait que ce sujet me touche tout particulièrement alors il s'empresse d'ajouter que ça va s'arranger. J'apprécie cette attention et lui adresse un sourire en tant que remerciements. Je luis expose alors mon point de vue lui expliquant que je pense que c'est de ma faute et que j'irai lui parler. Il me répond d'un signe négatif de la tête et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas…

''Ce n'est pas que de ta faute. J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir et faire quelque chose moi aussi…''

Ces paroles me touchent car ces simples mots m'indiquent qu'il est là pour me soutenir et que se sont ses excuses à sa manière. Il me caresse d'un geste rapide, timide mais surtout tendre ma joue laiteuse qui s'empourpre immédiatement. Je baisse légèrement la tête. Je crois que cette fois-ci, j'ai loupé mon coup. C'était moi qui était censé prendre des initiatives et c'est lui qui me fait rougir comme une collégienne. Peut être, mais une promesse est une promesse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je prends ses deux mains pour écarter ses bras et commence à m'installer contre son torse chaud. Il pose d'abord timidement ses mains sur mes hanches puis devient un peu plus possessif en me serrant quelque peu contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce contact aurait pu être aussi agréable…

Je suis bien là… Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là, comme ça, l'un collé à l'autre, mais à ses côtés, l'éternité semble de simples secondes…

A suivre… 

C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !


	4. Dans la pénombre

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi

Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!

_Bonne lecture !_

Merci du fond du cœur à Yami-aku et yuki-san3 pour leurs douces paroles…

**Amour ou amitié?**

Chapitre 4:Dans la pénombre.

On s'est retrouvé tout les cinq pour passer une aprem ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Avant de se réunir dans le salon, j'ai parlé avec Quatre. Je crois qu'il va un peu mieux. Enfin, il essai d'avaler la pilule comme il le peut… C'est vrai que d'un côté, il est bien obligé d'accepter ça tel quel. J'ai tout de même réussi à le faire sourire après multiples tentatives, mais des fois j'ai l'impression de lui faire peur. J'avoue être pas mal après lui et il doit sûrement penser que je vais trop m'attacher à lui. Le problème, c'est que c'est déjà le cas… Ce petit ange ne peux que m'attirer….

J'ai vu ses yeux s'éteindre à l'entrée des deux tourtereaux. Ils ne sont toujours pas officiellement ensemble, mais leur façon d'agir ne traduit que de l'amour en éclosion. Je sais que cette après midi va être dur pour Quatre, mais il faut passer cette épreuve. Il faut qu'il trouve la raison à cause de laquelle il souffre intérieurement. Et puis je serai là, je lui ai promis. Ils partent tous devant et on reste tout les deux planté là. Je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à détacher son esprit de ce couple qui est entrain de se former et qu'il se met en retrait délibérément. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui souffle quelques mots doux avant qu'il affronte ce qu'il redoute le plus. Il sait désormais qu'il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et même si ce n'est qu'à travers mon regard d'amoureux transi, il sait qu'il est quelqu'un.

Wufei a ressenti le malaise ambiant alors que nous pénétrIons dans le ciné. Il se doute sûrement de quelque chose car il a insisté pour être à côté de Duo pour soit disant le surveiller. Je le remercie du regard de cette attention touchante vis-à-vis de Quatre. Même si l'ange qui occupe mon cœur ne s'aperçoit pas de tout ce petit manège, cela prouve bel et bien qu'on tient tous à lui. Même si Wufei ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour l'aider, il apporte tout de même son petit geste rempli d'amitié et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je sais que celui que mon âme a choisi est quelqu'un d'aimé et je souhaite tant lui prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de vraiment désirable.

Le film débute et Quatre est à l'opposé de Duo. Les yeux presque larmoyants, il relève tout de même le regard pour tenter de suivre l'histoire. Je me doute bien de ce qu'il doit se passer dans sa tête. Duo aux côtés d'Heero, dans une salle de ciné où la pénombre règne et les regards s'éteignent… Il doit s'imaginer certaines scènes tendres qui le rongent intérieurement. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille, lui caressant la nuque de mon souffle chaud et lui murmure que si il a besoin, je serais là. Je souhaite seulement qu'il profite un peu de ce film, qu'il fasse un peu le vide dans son esprit et peut être aussi dans son cœur. Il faut juste qu'il prenne un peu de recul sur tout ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose qui l'aiderait à se sortir de cette buée de tristesse n'est qu'une simple discussion entre lui et ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se sent trahi… et de le voir dans cet état qui fait ressortir d'avantage sa fragilité me fait de plus en plus craquer.

Il est comme un enfant sans défense. J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras à l'instant présent et le sentir en sécurité. Je me force à ne plus avoir de pensée aussi égoïste, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est si délicat et vulnérable tel une fleur à peine éclose. Je n'aime pas le voir se battre contre lui même mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et s'aperçoive que je suis là, moi. 

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu réellement compte mais ma main s'est posée presque instinctivement sur la sienne. Mes doigts parcourent sa peau douce et pâle. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je ne sais pas encore qu'elle réaction je doit adopter dans cette situation embrassante que je n'ai pas sût contrôler. En fait, pour une fois que j'ai osé faire un pas en avant, j'ai peut être mal choisi le moment. Je stoppe finalement tout mouvement et tourne la tête pour lui faire face. Ses yeux d'abord baissés et fixés sur nos deux mains remontent lentement vers moi. Son regard et quelque peu déstabilisé voir intimidé. Je sais que c'est une marque d'affection sans équivoque et je m'en excuse à l'avance si je t'ai blessé ou si je suis allé trop vite mon ange. Je n'ai pas réalisé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

Plongeant mes yeux remplis d'excuses dans les siens je sens sa main se crisper sous la mienne. Je relâche alors l'emprise que j'ai dessus, la laissant libre à mon plus grand regret. Comprends-tu seulement que je ne souhaite ni t'effrayer ni aller trop vite ? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction alors que ta main s'agrippe presque désespérément à la mienne, l'empêchant de fuir et cherchant sa chaleur. Je tente de l'interroger du regard mais il baisse la tête. Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser son geste et que ce dernier entraîne plus de chamboulement que le couple Heero/Duo dans son esprit.

J'espère simplement que ce geste n'était pas pour se raccrocher à la première chose venue mais que tu le souhaitais réellement…Après avoir pris du recul par rapport à tes meilleurs amis, il me faudra à mon tour m'expliquer pour mon comportement de ces dernières années. A cause de nos réactions futiles ne voulant pas affronter la réalité en face ou ayant trop peur de t'avouer certaines choses, nous n'avons réussi qu'à te faire du mal mon petit être de lumière…

Un jour viendra, je t'aurai peut être à moi, et ce jour là, je serai le plus heureux du monde car je sais que tu es ma moitié.

> A suivre… 

C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue ! 


	5. Enfin cette discussion

**Titre :** Amour ou amitié?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi, Kawaï...

**Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!Enfin bon, maintenant on commence sérieux à savoir, non?**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Noa Black**

Merci beaucoup pour tes 4 reviews consécutives qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Ca m'a d'autant plus touché quand j'ai remarqué que tu as perçut l'évolution que je souhaitais apporter à cette fic: un Quat-chan accro à Dulle auquel on aprend plus tard que ce n'est que par réconfort. Voici la suite et même si je pense que t'avais déjà compris pas mal de choses, voici les explications dans cette discussion entre meilleurs amis... En espérant que ça te plaise, bisous!

**Clôtho**

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review...arf, et pour l'écriture je fais ce que je peux mais c'est en pov que je suis le plus douée dc voila... j'espère que cette petite discussion qui va suivre sera aussi bien écrite!Sinon pour la mélancolie, Quatre ne peut tout de même pas encore complètement péter la forme. Et oui, il est encore un peu déçu de voir que Dulle ne lui ai rien dit...Enfin, jme connais, ca va s'arranger.. (normal, c'est moi l'auteuse!) Et pis vive 01x02 power qui va grandir, grandir.... et oui, tu crois quoi, le petit Dulle l'arrive pas a garder ses mains dans ses poches trop longtemps! Lol. Aller, jte laisse lire la suite va!

**Yumi-chan**

Merci beaucoup pour le ''t'es un auteur génial'' mais je doute que je le mérite en fait-Enfin, je prends note, ça me servira car j'ai failli arrêté toute fic me disant que ce que je faisait c'était trop pourri….

**misao girl**

Et oui, encore heureux que Trowa est là pour le soutenir !! Tu vas voir comment qu'ils sont choupis… Enfin bon, c'est Qautchou et Trowa qui font tout le travail des ''bonbons bleus'' pour cette fic car côté 01x02...héhé! Enfin, tu verras ça! -

**Deedo elfe demone**

A tout prix la suite ? Vraiment vraiment ? Ok, tu t'arranges pour que je puisse me marier avec Dulle, et c'est bon, j't'écris la suite ! Nan je dec, voici the suite avec the conversation ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire tout autant que le précédent…Sinon pour le fait si oui ou non ils vont se mettre ensemble, lit donc ! - Héhé...

**vivi-chan winner**

T'inquiètes pas de trop pour ton Quat'chou chéri va, tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, tout va s'éclaircir dans sa petite tête d'ange - Quat'chou c'est le meilleur !!! - Et non, jte le piquerai pas, moi j'ai ** mon** Dulle (c'est un Dulle spécial, pas le même que dans gundam...c'est... **mon **Dulle) quand il est pas avec Hee-chan - lol .

**Yuna Chan 02**

Merci beaucoup mon ange pour cette belle review qui, ce matin, m'a donné une pêche d'enfer !Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, j'écrirai toujours pour toi mon ange. J'ai trop besoin de toi, de ton soutient, de ta présence, de ta voix… Tu sais que je t'aime et que ton avis compte plus que tout. Je suis trop contente que cette fic te plaise, j'dois dire qu'il y a un peu de nous deux dedans (surtout dans le futur lemon, yaaaaahahahahaha) mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'oublierai pas de rajouter la partie kawai (tu sais bien que je suis du genre sensible et fleur bleue…)Sinon mon ange, ça ne me dérange pas que tu deviennes mon petit Trowa, mais peux tu simplement rester mon Dulle à jamais ? J'ai trop besoin de t'entendre rire ou de t'embêter un peu pour te faire ronchonner…- j'adooore - Moi aussi je t'aime et en plus du 01x02 POWER, je rajouterai 01x02 for ever…comme nous.

**yami aku**

Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews (celle du chapitre3 et celle du 4) qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras car certains lecteurs compte sur moi et souhaite la suite de mes fics. J'espère que le chapitre 4 t'as plus car dit toi bien qu'il t'était dédié à toi et à ta chérie… (j'pense pas que je l'aurai écris sans vous en fait…)Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres !!

**yuki-san3**

Arf, voilà la plus mieux ! lol ! Alors pour ta question rapport à Heero, je pense que tu trouveras réponse dans ce chapitre, sinon hésite pas a venir me redemander !! Enfin, pour info c'est plus le ''veulent pas sauter le pas''. Pour Wufei, j'sais pas trop encore ce que je vais en faire (jt'ai déjà dit que j'avais peur de Wufei ? J'me dit que si il existe vraiment et que j'écris des trucs sur lui qui lui plairont pas, il va me trucider avec son sabre…et ça, ça m'fait vraiment pas rigoler du tout du tout…) Et sinon, non je ne m'arrête pas lol. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi et à ta chérie (d'ailleurs, lis ma réponse que je lui ai mise, y a quelque chose qui te concerne...arf, c'est ce qu'on appelle la flemme du copiage collage..) Merci emrci merci et encore merci (je le dirai jamais asez!)

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture !_

**Amour ou amitié?**

_Chapitre 5:Enfin cette discussion._

Nous venons a peine de rentrer du cinéma et l'air est toujours aussi lourd. Il faut qu'on parle avec Quatre. Il faut qu'on s'excuse de n'avoir rien dit, de n'avoir pas osé. Au fond, je sais que je ne suis pas réellement pour ça, mais je sais que Duo m'aidera pour ça. Je croise d'ailleurs son regard et on tombe d'accord : cet air ne devient plus respirable, il faut qu'on s'explique. Je m'approche alors de Quatre et lui demande impassiblement mais doucement si il peut venir . Je le vois qui commence à paniquer, à chercher du regard Trowa. Le français lui adresse un timide sourire de bienveillance pour l'encourager alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine.

Duo et moi nous asseyons face à lui et il nous fixe de son regard émeraude. Il attend notre discours, ses doigts crispés jouant entre eux. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencez, si je dois tout de suite lui dire pardon, lui dire le pourquoi du comment de mes agissements ou simplement laisser parler Duo. Son regard me blesse légèrement car je ressens toute la colère qui émane de lui. Je sais que c'est aussi en parti de moi que son état mental a faibli. Je sais aussi que j'aurai pu lui ouvrir les yeux par rapport à ses sentiments envers Trowa ou simplement pousser ce dernier dans ses bras. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait… Je n'ai pas sut être un ami digne de ce nom, je n'ai pas sut assumer ma fonction d'être humain voulant aider un petit être fragile. Duo arrive à me faire ressentir des choses, mais il n'a pas encore réussi à me les faire vivre de façon autonome. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est que d'être là pour les autres… Duo, je souhaite qu'un jour j'en serais capable pour toi…

Le silence commence à se faire pesant et Quatre s'impatience lentement. C'est vrai qu'on lui doit beaucoup d'explications et le sentir de la sorte attendre dans l'anxiété me pousse à débuter la conversation.

''Je suis désolé.''

Je prononce ces mots alors que Duo fait de même, comme si nous avions pensé à la même chose au même moment. Je laisse alors l'homme que je désire le plus au monde continuer sur sa lancée. Je remarque qu'il est quelque peu déstabilisé. Lui aussi est gêné de la situation. Il ne voulait pas que ça en arrive jusque l

''- Ecoute Quatre, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de la sorte et j'avoue qu'en prenant du recul, tu as eu raison. J'aurai dû te parler de ce qu'il se passait et ce que tu croyais qu'il se passait…

- Je…''

Venant de prendre sa respiration, Quatre tente de répondre à la première explication de Duo, mais ce dernier le coupe. Je suppose qu'il ne souhaite pas que notre meilleur ami nous juge avant de tout savoir le pourquoi du comment.

'' Pour tes sentiments envers moi, j'avoue qu'on est très liés et tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Même si je t'aimais, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes mais Trowa.''

Quatre ouvre ses yeux alors que ses pupilles se dilatent brusquement. Il ne comprend apparemment pas où Duo veut en venir et, ce dernier se faisant attendre, je prends le relais. Je ne souhaite pas le laisser s'expliquer seul.

'' A la fin de la guerre, toi et lui vous vous êtes éloignés. Ca t'a beaucoup affecté. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte mais n'avons rien fait car on a pensé que t'irais le voir pour en parler. Le problème ce que tu ne l'as pas fait. Nous n'avions pas remarqué à l'époque que ce n'était pas rien pour toi et que Trowa était énormément pour toi .''

Il me fixe de ses yeux encore plus éberlués. Il commence à se douter ce à quoi nous pensons, mais il ne veut tout simplement pas s'avouer à lui même ce qu'il a cru être l'amour…

''- C'est pour cela que lorsque nos rapports ce sont de plus en plus améliorés entre nous, tu t'es plus ou moins ''rabattu'' sur moi, et ce au prix de perdre Trowa. Tu avais tellement mal de voir celui que tu aimais t'éviter que tu as préféré l'oublier. Je n'arrive cependant pas à comprendre comment tu as réussi à retrouver en moi ce que tu aimais chez Trowa. A vrai dire, je pense que tu n'as pas réussi a trouver quoique ce soit pour combler ton amour en moi. Tu as juste trouver une forte amitié qui t'as occupé l'esprit mais rien de plus.

- Ce que Duo essaie de te dire c'est que les sentiments que tu crois éprouver pour lui ne sont que de l'amitié, forte, certes, mais que de l'amitié. C'est pour cela qu'on s'excuse de n'avoir mis cette chose au point avant que ça te fasse mal.''

A mon grand soulagement, Quatre hoche lentement de la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Je crois qu'il a compris.

''- Je…je crois que vous avez raison… Ca devrait être moi à moi de m'excuser. C'est à cause de moi tout ça. J'aurai dû faire face à mon problème avec Trowa et me rendre compte de ma futilité lorsque je me criait intérieurement que je t'aimais Duo…

- Non.. Quatre, on aurait dû t'aider à les yeux de Trowa. Il était trop peureux à l'époque de t'avouer ses sentiments…Un peu comme moi avec Duo…''

Je prononce ces derniers mots dans un souffle à peine inaudible et sens mes joues s'empourprer violemment. Je baisse le regard pour le remonter aussitôt plus déterminé que jamais.

''C'est pour cela aussi qu'on ne t'a pas parlé de ce qui se passait entre nous deux. Enfin…pas que…''

Je commence à m'embrouiller dans mes propres paroles en me rendant compte que ce que je raconte devient de plus en plus ambigu. Duo vient finalement à mon secours.

''Il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous. C'est encore très compliqué comme rapport et on ne veux pas aller trop vite. Tu comprends, on a peur de faire une connerie et de perdre notre amitié juste pour une attirance physique. Pas que je ne sois attiré par lui que pour ça, bien au contraire, mais voilà… Ce n'est pas encore stable du tout. On est souvent à se demander si c'est le bon choix. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas vraiment osé t'en parlé. J'avais peur de te faire du mal et de t'embrouiller. Imagine qu'on ne se mette finalement pas ensemble ?''

Quatre hoche de nouveau la tête comme précédemment. Les propos de Duo me troublent quelques peu. C'est vrai qu'on en a déjà discuté plusieurs fois et qu'on en était souvent arrivé à se demander si c'était la bonne chose à faire mais… Je commence à me dire de plus en plus que ce n'est pas que de l'attirance physique. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et me rends compte que Duo, ce petit baka natté, est systématiquement au centre de mes pensées ou de mes actions.

''Alors, vous en êtes où finalement ?''

Question pertinente du petit blond… J'aimerai répondre que Duo est tout pour moi et que je n'attend plus que ce moment où je pourrai enfin réussir à lui dire tout ce que je ressens. Le problème étant ma grande impuissance à m'extérioriser. J'arrive à ressentir grâce à toi, Duo, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à l'exprimer. Sauras-tu m'aider ? Voudras-tu simplement de moi ? J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir t'apporter assez de tendresse…

'' Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Heero et moi nous nous mettions ensemble mais… Je t'assure que c'est pas encore fait…''

Quatre nous offre un sourire amusé mais tout a fait sincère. J'avoue que sur ce coup là, il me surprend. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il accepte tout ce qu'on avait à lui dire aussi rapidement.

''Je pense que vous feriez un beau couple, très beau couple…''

Bouche bée, je me retourne auprès de Duo pour le voir rosir légèrement. J'aime cette couleur sur tes joues et j'espère qu'un jour, elles l'arboreront grâce à des mots qui sortiront de mes lèvres…

> > > > > > > > > > > > _**A suivre…**_

**Poufette:**C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !

**Dulle:** siouplèèèèèè.sinon elle va encore nous faire un caca nerveux...

**Poufette:** pas caca nerveux non, juste kil fodra que je me trouve quelque chose d'autre pour combler ce manque... genre me faire une petite death avec comme principal perso un gentil jeune homme tout bo, tout sensuel...

**Dulle:** zavez vu, elle va faire un caca nerveu....ki ki prend tout encore? c'est moiiii

**Poufette:** mais non ktu prends pas tout! Et pis j'vais pas trop trop te faire souffrir vu que j'ai l'intention de me marier avec toi!

**Dulle:** c'est pire que tout ça....Nonnnnnn, pitié!

**Poufette:** wé o, ça va hein? Une petite review sinon je modifie toute la fic et je me marie avec Dulle sous le nez d'Heero, na! (devient sadic quand elle veut!)


	6. Déclaration au Shinigami

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?

**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)

**Genre : **Agst, yaoi

Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!

_Bonne lecture !_

J'update vite fait pour que Yunachan puisse lire ce chapitre avant d'aller faire dodo donc je réponds pas aux reviews cte foi-ci mais la prochaine foi, je ne vous oublie pas, c'est promis juré crach ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup beaucoup de tout votre soutient !

**Amour ou amiti ?**

Chapitre 6:Déclaration au Shinigami.

Je m'observe dans la glace alors que je me démêle lentement les cheveux. Je viens de me lever et la peau nu de mon torse porte encore la marque des draps. Mes yeux sont encore endormis mais j'arrive tout de même à apercevoir Heero passer devant la salle de bain. Il a jeté un simple coup d'œil furtif mais mon ange ne s'y est pas attardé. Ne suis-je pas désirable avec seulement mon boxer ? Ne me trouve-t-il seulement pas un tant soit peu attirant ? Même pas de bonjour ni de sourire… Des fois je me demande s'il souhaiterait vraiment être avec moi et s'il n'a pas dernièrement joué la comédie. Peut être espère-t-il que je lui fasse découvrir les sentiments et l'amour… Je ne supporterai pas de n'être qu'un jouet à ses yeux…

Il repasse et s'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'y appuie et commence à me regarder à travers la glace. Je lui souris, fixant le reflet de son regard exquis alors qu'il s'approche voluptueusement de moi. Il est désormais à quelque centimètres de mon dos. Son souffle régulier et serein me caresse la nuque alors qu'il porte sa main jusqu'à la mienne et y fait glisser la brosse que je tiens. Que lui prend-il ? Mes pensées l'auraient-elles atteintes ? Je ne veux pas qu'être un moyen pour toi de connaître ce qu'est la vie Heero…. Je ne nie pas que cela me plairai énormément de te faire découvrir le bonheur, mais je souhaite que cela se fasse avec des sentiments et non qu'avec une nécessité de m'utiliser pour arriver à tes fins.

Il dégage mes cheveux de mon épaule droite d'un geste tendre et attentionné alors que son menton y prend place. Me prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il ferme les yeux. Nos deux peaux sont en contact…

Un tel acte de tendresse fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse le remplissant d'un bonheur extrême. Comment ai-je pu penser à de telles choses sur lui, l'homme que j'aime ? Son geste me comble et de le voir si attentionné me rend plus confiant. J'aimerais me retourner, lui prendre le visage entre mes mains et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes qui doivent être si douces… J'aimerais embrasser son front, ses paupières, ses joues… Je n'ose pas… Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne tiens pas à tout gâcher pour une simple histoire de vitesse. Et puis j'avoue aussi avoir un peu peur qu'il me repousse. Moi, le shinigami, qui a peur d'une histoire d'amour… On aura tout vu ! J'ai déjà vécu beaucoup de flirts, mais ces sentiments qu'il a fait naître au fond de mon cœur font de loin toute la différence.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma peau tandis que je ferme à mon tour les yeux, appréciant d'avantage cet instant. Elles remontent lentement le long de mon coup, laissant sur son passage quelques frissons me parcourir le dos. Ses mains commencent à se balader sur mon torse alors que ses bras m'amènent un peu plus contre lui. Il me prend finalement par les épaules et me retourne délicatement pour me faire face. Je rouvre les yeux, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il se passe au fond de son âme. Prenant mon menton entre ses doigts, il me relève le visage et encre son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, là, face à lui, alors que je rêve de cet instant depuis un bon moment. Je devrais lui dire que je souhaite qu'il m'embrasse d'un simple regard désireux. Non, au lieu de ça, je reste planté là avec un petit air enfantin. Qui voudrait sortir avec un gosse ?

Alors que je divague dans mes pensées, il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et taper contre ma cage thoracique après ce chaste geste synonyme de sentiments. Mon esprit n'est connecté plus qu'à moitié, une partie étant au paradis, l'autre concentrée seulement sur ce contact si doux qui disparaît trop vite à mon goût. Je me rends compte que je n'arrive plus à bouger le moindre de mes membres, je ne peux pas réclamer plus qu'un simple baiser à moitié amicale, à moitié amoureux. Il continue de me fixer et de détailler mon visage du regard pétillant de désir. Ses lèvres viennent finalement déguster les miennes, d'abord timidement puis plus passionnément tandis que je réponds à son baiser. Ses lèvres ont un goût fruité et son fraîches. Mes pieds quittent la terre alors que je trébuche légèrement, perdant l'équilibre. Ses bras forts me retiennent pour me stabiliser et ma tête prend place au creux de son épaule. Auparavant, personne ne m'avait embrassé de la sorte. Serait-ce la magie de l'amour qui me font percevoir ses moindres gestes de façon si agréable ? Peut être est-ce justement l'amour qui lui permet de m'offrir autant de plaisir dans un simple baiser…

Tu me plaques contre le lavabo, me laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Tu es vraiment entreprenant après un simple baiser… Fais-tu cela pour me faire plaisir, me désires-tu ou n'est-ce seulement que pour découvrir ? M'embrassement sensuellement, je m'accroche à ton coup tandis que dans ton élan tu me déplace vers la droite. Tu me fais rentrer dans la douche et je pers la notion du temps et de l'espace. La seule chose qui me ramène à la réalité est le passage de tes lèvres sur mon torse ainsi que le contact froid de la faïence sur mes omoplates

De l'eau me coule le long du visage.  Je ne sais pas par quel hasard le robinet de la douche a été poussé, mais tes habits se collent les uns après les autres sur tes courbes séductrices. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit devant cette vision. Ma raison doit s'exprimer vite pour ne pas brûler ces étapes qui nous appartiennent… Mes mains parcourent ton dos libéré de ta chemise que j'ai préalablement laissé tombé dans l'eau. Tu attrapes mes poignets et me les plaques contre le mur froid et t'accapares de nouveau de mes lèvres avec désirs et fougue.

Tu ne me laisses pas m'échapper mais j'arrive tout de même à te murmurer ces quelques mots alors que tu continues à t'amuser avec mon coup.

''Je t'aime Heero…Plus que tout…''

Il s'arrête net dans tous ses moindres mouvements et il s'écartes légèrement de moi pour me faire face. Il a l'air surpris alors que je réalise les mots qui viennent de sortir de ma propre bouche. Je suis heureux au bout du compte d'avoir réussi a franchir cette dernière barrière qui nous empêchait sûrement de donner libre cours à notre amour. Une lueur d'euphorie se lie dans le fond de ses yeux. Ses traits se détendent, toute trace de désir s'évaporant et il se jette dans mes bras, me serrant possessivement contre lui.

''Moi aussi…Plus que tout..''

J'ai cru apercevoir des larmes de bonheur à travers cette eau qui nous dégoulinait sur le visage. J'ose espérer qu'il a fait tout cela pour entendre ces simples mots et sa réaction me fait sourire. Seul un être pur comme lui aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il faudrait qu'il me donne du plaisir pour que je lui dise de tels mots…

Mon amour, je ne t'aime pas simplement pour ton physique de rêve… Bien plus qu'une simple attraction corporelle… Mes mots te l'ont fait comprendre, du moin je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Alors que nous sortons de la douche trempés, il attrape une grande serviette de bain et m'en entoure. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me laisse me pelotonner pour me sécher alors qu'il s'éponge pour aller se changer.

Il revient de suite après, ses cheveux toujours humides se collant sur le front. Il me tend la main et me sourit.

''Vient, on va leur dire''

Acceptant avec enthousiasme sa demande, je sens mon cœur s'envoler tandis que nous allons tout deux officialiser notre union.

A suivre… 

C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !


	7. Rapprochements

Titre: Amour ou amiti

Auteur: Poufette ou Boo

Genre: romance, yaoi etc...

Disclamer: sont toujours pas à moi, vous l'auriez deviné!

Note pour mes lecteurs: je vais changer mon pseudo Fanfic.net ''poufette'' pour ''Boo'' dans les jours qui vont venir! (ca y est, c'est décidé)Si c'est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre, je vous ferai signe.

**Amour ou amiti  
  
Chapitre7: Rapprochements**

  
  
Heero et Duo viennent nous annoncer main dans la main qu'ils sont désormais ensemble. Ils rougissent légèrement et personnellement je ne peux que m'attendrir devant ce tableau. Un jour, j'aimerai être à leur place, tenant tendrement la main de mon très cher amour.... 

Mon ange....Un sourire éclatant naît sur tes douces lèvres alors que tu reçois cette si belle annonce. N'est-ce qu'un masque de bonheur pour ne pas les vexer ou es-tu réellement heureux pour leur union? J'ai peur que la vision d'un Duo chérit par Yui ne te rouvres certains cicatrices... Même si depuis cette fameuse discussion avec le couple tu sembles te porter mieux, je ne peux que m'inquiéter. Et puis...J'ai cette boule au fond de l'estomac qui me rappelle un peu plus chaque jour que je meurs doucement de jalousie. C'est grâce à Duo si ces dernières années tu nous offrais ton rire cristallin, c'est grâce à Duo et ses explications si tu as réussis à remonter la pente et là, c'est encore et toujours grâce à lui si tu souris.

Je foudrois Duo du regard sans même m'en rendre compte alors que Quatre se jette dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Heero me demande d'un simple coup d'oeil de garder mon calme. Tu es le seul à m'avoir réellement compris, mais même si je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Heero, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Duo. Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement de a faute mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à réfléchir plus que ça sur la question. Comme à mon habitude lorsque je suis contrarié, je me mets en retrait délibérément et m'adosse contre le mur. Je baisse le regard et croise les bras.

Suis-je réellement heureux de savoir que mon meilleur ami va accéder au bonheur grâce à Maxwell ou suis-je seulement apaisé de savoir que Duo n'est plus accessible aux yeus de Quatre? Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à moi et mon propre bonheur... Maintenant Quatre n'a plus de raisons d'espérer quoique ce soit et je ne peux pas nier que je trouve ça pas plus mal. Ai-je le droit simplement de penser ainsi?

Je me rends compte que j'ai trop de problèmes de conscience. C'est de ma faute si Quatre a souffert...Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de lui et lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin: ma présence. Désormais, je ne compte plus à ses yeux. Enfin si, peut être un peu car c'est sur moi qu'il se repose ces temps-ci mais...Est-ce réellement pour ce que je suis qu'il recherche mon soutien ou par simple désespoir? Je n'arrive pas à savoir, pas à deviner qui je suis pour lui, qui il attend que je sois. Je sais que je dois lui parler et simplement m'expliquer et m'excuser pour cet éloignement que je lui ai fait vivre juste après l'armistice. Comment ai-je pu le laisser derrière moi?

Je m'en veux plus que tout. Il faudra qu'un jour j'arrive à me pardonner moi même pour qu'il puisse à son tour accepter mes excuses. Je ne peux tout de même me résoudre à penser que je ne le mérite pas. On pourra certes m'empêcher de l'avoir, mais eprsonne ne pourra me faire oublier son sourire et ses yeux remplis d'innoncence. Quoiqu'il se passe, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, et même si je dois le faire dans l'ombre de Duo, je m'y tiendrai. Mon coeur l'as choisi, je ne peux pas me battre contre moi même....

Wufei s'adosse lui aussi à mes côtés, assez mal à l'aise face à cette scène sentimentale. Quatre continye à leur souhaiter tout ses voeux de bonheur dans un babillage enfantin et anthousiaste. J'aime à le voir s'épanouir de la sorte même si je sens mon coeur se serrer à l'idée que je n'en suis nullement le responsable. Pourqoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à exprimer ce dont j'aimerai lui apporter?

"Vous devriez vous parler"

Je ne souhaite par relever la tête de crainte que mon visage ne traduise mes sentiments ainsi que mes peurs. Je ne souhaite pas montrer ma principale faiblesse aux yeux de Wufei. Pas envie de baisser dans son estime bien que je ne peux cacher mes sentiments pour Quatre à son esprit observateur. Je hausse les épaules négligemment, comme si ça m'était égal que l'homme que j'aime apporte autant d'importe à Duo.

"Joue pas à ça avec moi Barton. J'suis pas aveugle. Parle lui, il n'attend que ça."

La tête toujours inclinée, je relève légèrement les yeux et l'observe avec étonnement à travers mes mèches de cheveux.

" En agissant comme il le fait actuellement, il tente simplement d'attirer ton attention."

Ces paroles me déstabilisent alors que j'étais en train de me persuader que quelque soient mes agissements, je ne le mérite pas. Ce sont ses actes qui me font bouillir de jalousie et qui me font penser que Duo me fait une ombre froife. Si je réfléchis aux mots de Wufei, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pascomplètement tort. Qatre me lance de temps en temps un ou deux regards entre deux phrases. Voudrait-il vraiment attirer mon inteion sur son doux visage? Dans tout les cas, il s'y est plutôt pas mal prit car cela a bien marché. Quoique j'aurais préféré une autre approche...Le problème mon ange, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues la comédie pour t'aimer et assouvir ma soif de beauté en t'observant. Peut être pour cela que je n'ai pas compris ton message...

Merci Wufei pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Je me redresse lentement puis hoche de la tête en signe de gratitude face aux paroles du dragon. M'approchant timidement de Quatre, je perçois mon sang me taper les tempes régulièrement alors que mon petit blong commence à comprendre des couleurs rosées. M'arrêtant à ses côtés, je demande à l'adress du nouveau couple si je peux le leur emprunter. Après avoir reçu une réponse positive et un regard encourageant d'Heero, j'attrape la main presque tremblante de Quatre et l'entraîne au dehors. Leffet que cet ''enlèvement'' au yeux des autres m'est bien égal et ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent... En fait, je crois que ça leur fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

Je l''emmene sous le saule pleureur du jardin, ses cheveux dorés et fins volent selon le rythme de ctte brise de printemps. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Dois-je débuter par mes explications puis m'excuser? Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de m'exprimer clairement face à tes yeux verts qui me fixent. Tu attends de moi des mots sur mes faits et gestes alors j'ouvre la bouche puis la referme aussitôt, me reprenant de justesse. Certains mots ne sont pas encore faient pour que tu les entendent. Je me décide finallement par commencer mes explications.

"Ecoute Quatre, je tiens à m'expliquer par rapport à mon comportement depuis la fin de la guerre. Je sais que mon attitude t'as perturbé et je m'en excuse vraiment, je n'ai pas fait attention aux conséquences, j'ai joué l'égoïste. Au lieu de prendre soin de toi, j'ai pris la fuite ayant trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et exprimer mes sentiments; pouvoir te dire à quel point je tiens à toi...."

Je baisse les yeux, gêné de mes propres paroles et intimidé par sa présence. Sa main se pose sur mon menton et me relève le visage d'une légère pression attentionnée. Sa main me caresse tendrement la joue alors que mon regard ose se poser sur le sien. Les larmes aux yeux, il me sourit timidement.

"Tu sais Trowa, en me disant cela, tu m'offres le plus grand des cadeaux. Même si j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années où tu t'es éloigné de moi, je serai prêt à le revivre juste pour pouvoir entendre ta voix me prononcer ces mots."

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ses paroles si touchantes me font ressentir un immense bonheur, mon coeur s'emballant rapidement. Tu me pardonnes de cette façon si pure et innocente... Je porte ma main jusqu'à ma joue, cherchant la tienne que je serre affectueusement.

"Redevenons comme avant..."

Je retiens mon souffle alors que mon ange me propose ce que j'ai rêvé depuis des mois: une nouvelle chance que je ne laisserai s'envoler pour rien au monde.

> > > > > > > > > > > > **A suivre....**

_Des critques, des propositions? Un petite review plz!_


	8. La solitude d'un dragon

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?  
  
**Auteur :** Camille ou Angel Boo (Poufette koi!)

**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir tel une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé…mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)  
  
**Genre :** Agst, yaoi

**Disclamer:** pas à moi les persos, même Kari! Elle appartient à ma pucinette d'amour!

**Réponses aux reviews: merci à tous!**

****

**Yuna:**

Merci pour ta review! You are the first! lol. Je compte sur toi pour tout défoncer à tes épreuves de brevet! T'façon t'as bossé alors y a pas de raison! Voici la suite tant attendue! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Gros bisous!

**Yami-Aku:**

Héhé, trop marrante ta review Elle 'ma fait trop trop rire! Merci beaucoup, et oui, tout mes persos sont génial missime! haha! C'est ca etre douée Je deconne, je fais ce que je peux et j't'assure que je galère pour le dernier des chapitres!! J'ai tenté de me relir là, mais vu que j'ai plus word, c'est un peu plus chô time! Bref, j'espère ne pas avoir fait tro tro de faute et que ce chapitre te plaira! (pas tapé si y a pas beaucoup de trace ni d'heero, ni de duo, ni de tro ni de quat'chou!

**Misao girl:**

Arf, contente de t'avoir foutu les larmes aux yeux, veux dire que ce n'est pas si mal fait que ça! A la la, je me déofule sur Feifei sur cte fic, moi qui d'habitude écris rarement sur lui!Aller, jte laisse lire la suite!

**Squallinou:**

Moi je vais bien, merci, et toi?lol. Un grand merci pour ta review et le fait que tu me suives, c'est super adorable!Pour mon bac c'est moyen. On verra les résultats, et toi? Aller, the suite!lol

**Clthô:**

Jamais vu une review aussi longue! Oui, bah oui, j'ai changé de pseudo!! Lol. Poufette ça commençais à faire trop gamin et me disais que p-e ca en faisait fuir certains...Bref, contente que mes tournures de phrases te plaisent autant, ça me touche, vraiment!!Pour la dernière phrase de Quatre, j'avoue y avoir pas mal réfléchi . J'voulais un truc bien tourné, bien mignon et surtout rempli d'amour. Même si ces deux là ne sont toujours pas ensemble (vi, je sais, ils prennent leur temps... Mais normalement plus tu prends ton temps, mieux c'est. Enfin, à mon avis! (nul de gratter les étapes sans profiter de certains instants!) J'espère que le mini passage entre trowa, quatre et une paquerette va te plaire (haha, comment que j'annonce ça lol) Aller, jte laisse ''dévorer'' (toi ki l'a di) ce chapitre! Bisous bisous et encore merci pr cette belle review qui m'a bien fait rire au début-!

****

**Pour les couples je dirai rien…à vous de lire !!**  
  
_Bonne lecture !_  
  
**Amour ou amiti ?  
  
Chapitre8 : La solitude d'un dragon**

Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, et moi dans tout ça, je me retrouve seul. Adossé au mur, je regarde de loin ce spectacle qui s'offre à moi: Yui et Maxwell se tripotent au bord de la piscine quant à Barton et Winner s'en est pas loin. Et moi.... Personne à qui offrir mon regard. Ils n'ont tous plus besoin de ma présence alors je préfère rentrer. Je me sens vide, sans buts ni envies. A quoi bon sourire lorsq'uon a personne pour nous l'arracher? Quatre m'a plusieurs fois répété que je trouverai bien un jour, mais je me pose moi même la question à savoir si je le désir vraiment. Peut être est-ce ma destinée d'être seul... Si Meiran m'a quitté, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Je m'assois dans le canapé et me demande ce que je pourrai bien faire pendant que les touretereaux profitent du beau temps. Suis-je prêt à vivre à l'écart d'eux alors que je me suis efforcé durant toutes ces années à me tenir à distance? Je me trouve contradictoire à refuser leur amitié et la désirer une fois qu'elle m'est devenue inaccessible. Après tout, si j'ai réussi à en arriver jusque là, c'est que je me suis tout de même attaché à eux.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à rester là, à ne rien faire, alors je me lève. Que pourrais-je donc faire? Poussant la porte du premier, je rentre finallement dans la bibliothèque. Caressant du bout des doigts les reliures en cuir, je soupire de lassitude fasse au fait que je ne trouverai pas mon bonheur ici. De plus, tous les livres présents appartiennent à Quatre et sont plutôt basés sur les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose. Peu pour moi, merci. Je m'approche de la fenêtre d'où les rayons de soleil dorés éclairent chaleureusement cette pièce sombre. Barton et Winner sont à l'ombre du saule pleureur, le petit blond lisant alors que son voisin cueille une margueritte. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire comme lui, caresser l'herbe fraîche et apprécier simplement la présence de l'être aimé. Je pause ma paume contre la vitre légèrement tiède, mon front l'imitant dans un malaise sourd. Mes yeux rivés sur le français, je le vois tendre sa fleur blanche sous les yeux de Quatre qui s'émerveille. Etant un peu intimidé, il pose son livre sur ses genoux et prend ce présent simple et pourtant touchant du bout des doigts. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approche de Barton pour lui offrir un baiser sur la joue. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux en voir d'avantage. Je sais qu'ils sont heureux et que leur concrétisation ne saurait tarder, mais de les voir comme ça ne fait que me rappeler que moi, je n'ai pas accès à ce bonheur.

A ces dernières pensées, mon souffle s'accélère, formant un amas de buée sur la vitre. Il faut que je me fasse une raison et l'accepte: je suis seul et le resterai. Je réussis à stabiliser mon rythme cardiaque et délaisse la vitre pour me rediriger vers les rayonnages de livres. Si je ne peux pas vivre d'histoires d'amour, j'espère aux moins pouvoir en ressentir à travers ces pages... En choisissant un au hazard, je le tire de son emplacement et le prends en main. Je lis le titre: ''La nuit des temps''. On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Fermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi et espérant que Winner ne s'appercoive pas de mon emprunt, j'empoigne mes lunettes et me dirige vers ma chambre pour débuter ma lecture.

* * *

Les bouquins de Winner ne me suffisent plus alors je pousse pour la première fois de ma vie la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque municipale. Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour venir dans un tel endroit, et pourant... La solitude fait changer bien des gens.

On m'aurait dit il y a cinq ans que je ne pourrai plus me passer de romans à l'eau de rose, je pense que j'aurais ris, mais je retrouve en eux ce que je n'ai pas. Certains me plaisent plus que d'autre mais je choisis généralement pas qu'une histoire d'amour. Je m'arrange pour que le scénario soit compliqué, mystérieux et que l'auteur rajoute à tout ceci une touche de supernaturel. Je peux alors m'emporter dans un autre monde, quitter celui-ci dans lequel je n'existe pas.

Il y a plus de monde que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Beaucoup d'étudiants ont pris place sur les tables en cette période d'examens, mais pas seulement. Des enfants sont en train de lire des BD, d'autres des romans. Je m'étonne devant tout ce monde respectant consciencieusement le silence qui règne en ce lieu. Je me dirige vers les rayons du fond qui me sont apparemment les plus conseillés par les pancartes indiquant les thèmes. Cherchant dans cet océan un titre qui me plairait, je me penche sur le côté, faisant glisser mes doigts sur les couvertures. Ma main est en contact avec quelque chose de chaud et doux. Je relève la tête et tombe sur un visage souriant. Je m'excuse timidement et retire ma paume du livre sur lequel je prenais appuis en même temps que cette jeune emme. Alors que je réajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez, ses yeux rieurs me détaillent rapidement et ses lèvres rosées s'ouvrent.

'' Non, non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Vous alliez l'emprunter? Je l'ai déjà lu trois fois, c'est un très bon livre, je vous le conseille!''  
  
Je hoche la tête de plus en plus intimidé par son regard frais et sa beauté simple mais pure. Tirant de ses délicates mains le livres de son emplacement, elle me le tend, m'offrant un sourir tout à fait charmant.  
  
''Je heu...Merci''  
  
Prenant ce romans, elle me tend ensuite sa main tout en se présentant.  
  
''-Je m'appelle Kari, Kari Takeshi.  
  
- Ah..heu...Wufei, Wufei Chang.  
  
-Enchantée''

Elle me sourit de nouveau alors que je me sens rougir comme un collégien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis si intimidé devant son visage enfantin. L'accompagnant jusqu'au comptoir des emprunts, j'en profite pour la détailler d'avantage. Le teint mat, les cheveux courts lui carressant la nuque, elle se fait inscrire auprès de la documentaliste. De fines épaules et des hanches séduisantes se retournent vers moi pour m'offrir finallement un regard azur qui me sidère. Me souriant, elle me dit aurevoir et m'informe qu'elle espère me revoir bientôt pour avoir mon avis sur le livre. Je serre ce dernier entre mes doigts tandis que la jeune femme quitte la bibliothèque, m'offrant un dernier signe de la main.

Je pose le romans sur le comptoir et me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas son titre. N'osant pas contredire Kari de ses yeux bridés reflettant l'innocence et la gentillesse, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je m'apprêtais à en emprunter un autre. Après tout, autant le lire, si elle me l'a conseillé. La documentaliste me rend le bouquin et je sors à mon tours, lisant les lettres écrites en reliefs sur le cuir de la couverture.

"Love Story".  
  
A suivre...


	9. Renaissance d'un amour limpide

Titre : Amour ou amitié ?  
  
Auteur : Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo fanfic.net mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)  
  
Résumé : Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé...mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)  
  
Genre : Agst, yaoi  
  
Note pour mes lecteurs: j'ai changé mon pseudo Fanfic.net ''poufette'' pour ''Angel Boo'' pour ceux qui ne s'en serait pas aperçu !  
  
Pour les couples je dirai rien...à vous de lire même si la on connais déjà tous ou presque la fin!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Amour ou amitié ?  
  
Chapitre 9 : Renaissance d'un amour limpide.  
  
Trowa et moi même, nous nous rapprochons toujours un peu plus chaque jour et cela ne fait que renforcer mon bonheur. J'aime à me sentir en sa présence et à le voir rougir lorsque je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis prêt à débuter une histoire sentimentale en sa compagnie mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai besoin de lui. Il faudrait qu' un jour j'apprenne à comprendre mes propres sentiments, savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui....  
  
Ce qui m'attendrit le plus chez lui est sa façon de me surprotéger...Alors que Duo arrive avec un gros sourire sadique et muni d'un gros seau d'eau pour débuter une bataille en cette journée d'été, Trowa s'impose entre lui et moi pour m'éviter tout ennuis... Il n'était pas obligé de se prendre une douche rien que pour me plaire. Se retournant pour me faire face, trempé de la tête aux pieds, je me mets à rire, m'amusant de la scène. Je tente de récupérer mon souffle alors que je sens mon visage s'empourprer de ce rire mal placé et je ne vois pas Trowa prendre l'arme du crime et me renverser le reste d'eau sur la tête. Je me stoppe dans mes moindres mouvements, sentant l'eau glacée couler le long de mon dos alors que mes cheveux se collent à mon front. Je reprends finalement mon rire, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir été sa cible.  
  
Il me reste tout de même un petit problème à régler face à tant de bonheur partagé : sa difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments. J'avoue qu'il a fait de nets progrès, m'expliquant qu'il tient à moi par de petits gestes simples mais très attendrissants. Il m'a offert une marguerite la semaine dernière et me dédie des sourires uniques... Les mots ne sont pas sa tasse de thé et je l'accepte. J'accepterais tous ses défauts...tant qu'il reste là pour moi. Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir exactement ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de très fort. J'ai besoin de lui, et même s'il est parfois maladroit avec moi et les sentiments, je le trouve d'autant plus adorable de faire tout ces efforts pour moi, pour me prouver que je suis quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux.  
  
La bataille d'eau continue à s'exprimer par mis cette bonne humeur. On voit un Duo passer le coin du mur sec et frais comme un gardon, muni d'une simple bouteille d'eau pleine a craquer. Faisant équipe avec Trowa pour le surprendre à son retour, je me cache dans un buisson. Nous souhaitons seulement lui faire comprendre que la température du seau d'eau nous avait plus que déplu... Quelques temps plus tard, on le voit revenir coursé par Heero, les habits collés contre sa peau et un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait : son chéri lui dédiant toute son attention. Quant au japonais, il est encore sec... On en déduit alors qu'il a utilisé sa technique des yeux doux pour lui retourner la bouteille. De m'imaginer cette scène me fait esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  
Je crois qu'avant ce soir, tout le monde aura pris sa douche ! Dommage que Wufei ne soit pas là, il aurait pu en profiter pour se venger de Duo pour la dernière chamaillerie. Cet américain est un vrai gosse quand il s'y met, et encore...Depuis qu'il a concrétisé avec Heero, il s'est calmé !  
  
Je me retrouve face à face avec un japonais menant à bien sa mission. A bout de bras, il tient tant bien que mal un seau rempli à ras bord. Avec ma pauvre bouteille dans les mains, je ne fais vraiment pas le poids. Je pèse alors rapidement le pour et le contre, comprenant que chargé comme il est, il ira beaucoup moins vitre que moi. Je fais volte face et accélère le pas.  
  
''Seauuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!''  
  
Courant à toute allure pour tenter de trouver u refuge, je sens mon corps être tiré en arrière par une poigne puissante et ferme. Me faisant plaquer contre le mur, je commence à cligner des yeux pour m'habituer au changement de luminosité de ce recoin plongé dans l'obscurité. J'aimerais au moins connaître mon agresseur.... ''- Tu croyais franchement que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper après m'avoir totalement vidé cette bouteille ? - Trowa ?! Heu...C'est à dire que.. heu...oui -''  
  
Je luis souris timidement alors que je tente d'user de mes charmes pour ne pas être d'avantage trempé. Je dois tout de même m'avouer que cette situation me plait énormément.  
  
''Sert à rien d'essayer de m'amadouer, j'aurais ma vengeance...''  
  
Alors qu'il me fixe, une force inconnue m'attire vers lui et son sourire de prédateur chassant une proie inoffensive me fait fondre sur place. J'aime être sa victime innocente dont il crève d'envie de protéger à tout prix. Je m'approche alors de son visage et lui murmure quelques mots.  
  
''Et même si je me fait pardonner en faisant ça ?''  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend, si c'est notre proximité ou non, mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement. Une chaleur inconnue m'envahit tandis que j'entends sa bouteille d'eau tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd et mat. pendant que l'eau s'échappe de son récipient et entoure nos pieds d'un ruisseau de fraîcheur, je ne peux m'empêcher de déguster sa lèvre inférieure en la capturant entre les miennes. Une main timide se pose sur mes reins, une autre au niveau de ma nuque et, dans une étreinte tendre, m'approchent un peu plus de mon agresseur. Mes pensées se chamboulent dans mon esprit. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte ? Je ne dis pas que ça me déplait, au contraire mais... Il rompt le baiser et plonge son regard dans le miens, un pointe d'inquiétude et de sérieux se laissant lire aisément.  
  
'' Tu 'las fait pour échapper à l'eau ou ....''  
  
Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase alors que j'ai enfin la réponses à toutes mes questions depuis ces dernières années. Elle tient seulement en quelques mots que je lui fait partager dans un souffle.  
  
''Je t'aime.''  
  
A suivre...  
  
C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre  
une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue ! 


	10. Amitié plein d'amour

**Titre :** Amour ou amiti ?  
  
**Auteur :** Camille ou Poufette (je souhaite changer mon pseudo mais je ne sais que choisir, si il y en a qui ont des idées, faites moi signe !!)  
  
**Résum :** Quand l'amitié fait souffrir telle une leçon d'amour. (résumé de chez résumé...mais je crois qu'il est très judicieusement choisi !)  
  
**Genre :** Agst, yaoi  
  
**Note pour mes lecteurs:** j'ai changé mon pseudo ''poufette'' pour ''Angel Boo'' pour ceux qui ne s'en serait pas aperçu !  
  
Pour les couples je dirai rien...à vous de lire même si la on connais déjà tous ou presque la fin!!  
  
Bonne lecture !

**Amour ou amiti ?**  
  
** _Chapitre 10 : Amitié pleine d'amour._** __  
  
Je tiens la main de Wufei dans un geste d'appartenance. Il m'amène jusqu'à chez lui, voulant me présenter à ses amis et me prêter une de ses dernières trouvailles... Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le temps spatial entre son entourage et moi même diminue. Un pas après l'autre, nous commençons à apercevoir sa demeure et mes peurs se réveillent.  
  
Ils sont amis depuis déjà près de cinq ans et je comprendrai si je n'étais pas la bienvenue au sein de ce semblant de famille, mais cela me ferait extrêmement souffrir. Je connais Wufei depuis presque trois mois et dès que je l'ai vu a moitié perdu dans tous ces livres, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'attacher à sa personnalité. Certes, il n'est pas très expressif dans certains moments de gène, mais je crois que cela m'amuse plus qu'autre chose. De le voir rougir alors que je lui caresse d'un geste tendre la joue me rend heureuse. Ceci est pour moi la preuve que je ne lui suis pas indifférente et qu'il tient un peu à moi. D'un autre côté, s'il m'amène jusque là, c'est que je ne suis pas qu'une fanât de livre à ses yeux.  
  
Arrivant devant la porte d'entrée encore close, je serre un peu plus sa main pour me rassurer auprès de sa présence. Avant de tourner la poignée, il m'offre son sourire tendre et protecteur que j'aime tant. Ceci me redonne confiance et je le suis, entrant dans l'entrée donnant sur le salon. Il pose ses livres fraîchement empruntés sur la petite table basse et me demande si je désir quelque chose à boire. Ne voulant pas trop le déranger, je réclame un simple verre d'eau.  
  
Il vient reprendre ma main et je l'accompagne dans la cuisine tandis que je cherche des yeux une quelconque présence. Il sent que je ne suis pas à l'aise malgré le fait que la maison soit déserte et connaît l'importance de sa présence. Déjà que je ne peux m'empêcher de passer plus de quatre heures sans l'appeler si je n'ai pas la possibilité de le voir, je ne m'imagine même pas seule au milieu de son salon, lui à quelques pas de moi. Des fois je me demande si toute mon attention 'est pas excessive envers lui. J'ai trop peur parfois de l'étouffer à le coller comme ça, alors je tente de le laisser respirer et prendre des initiatives.  
  
Il ouvre le réfrigérateur et me sert un verre d'eau bien frais qu'il me tend. Me déposant un baiser sur la joue, il me murmure que je suis qu'une petite enfant et que ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur car il était là, lui, et que ses amis n'étaient pas des méchants loups. Ma bouche esquisse un sourire, ma main libre se pose sur sa joue et dirige ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Je goutte tendrement à ce petit goût sucré que j'aime tant et rompt ce simple baiser tout en frôlant un dernière fois cette chair rose et exquise.  
  
Il me fait visiter, me tant par la main et moi avec mon verre d'eau si gentiment offert. Alors qu'on arrive dans la salle à manger spacieuse et lumineuse avec ses multiples baie-vitrées, des cris joyeux se font entendre. Ils sont là. Instinctivement, je resserre mon emprise sur la main de Wufei et me rapproche de lui, me plaçant pratiquement derrière. Un jeune homme blond et rougissant entre dans la pièce suivit de près pas un brun à peine plus grand. Tout deux ont les habits trempés, les cheveux se collant sur leur front. Ils s'arrêtent net dans leur discussion animée et stoppent tout mouvement à ma vue. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines comme s'il s'était solidifié. Un frisson me parcourt le dos :je savais que je n'allais pas être la bienvenue.  
  
Le petit blond au teint pâles me fixe de ses yeux innocents comme si j'étais un menace à ses yeux alors que son amis reste un peu en retrait, une expression d'indifférence trônant sur son visage. Les deux personnes semblent ensemble, le plus grand des deux venant de prendre son compagnon dans le refuge protecteur de ses bras. Mon dragon sent ma détresse face à cette inspection visuelle alors il débute les présentation.  
  
''Barton, Winner, je vous présente Kari Takeshi, ma petite amie. Kari, je te présente Quatre Winner et Trowa Barton, mes amis.''  
  
Le petit blond qui s'appelle apparemment Quatre arbore désormais un grand sourire tout en me glissant un petit ''prend bien soin de notre Wufei'' qui me fit rougir. Il paraît enchanté alors que son compagnon reste scotché sur moi, les yeux ronds.  
  
''Et ben quoi Barton ?''  
  
A cette remarque de mon amour, le soit-disant Trowa détourne le visage et enfouit son nez dans le coup de son protégé. Ce dernier rougi légèrement ce qui traduit le fait qu'il soi aux anges.  
  
''Vous avez enfin concrétisé apparemment...pas trop tôt...''  
  
Mon ange commence à les taquiner et si je me souviens bien de ce qu'il m'a raconté sur sa petite communauté, ces deux là ne sont pas les plus terrible...  
  
''Ah bas c'est la saison des amours à ce que je vois !''  
  
Je me retourne à la nouvelle voix joyeuse qui parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Un autre couple avait fait son apparition. L'un d'eux, un sourire moqueur à l'appuis tire la langue à mon ange en une grimace enfantine.  
  
''Ma puce...voilà le dont jte parlais... Ah ! Duo Maxwell ! J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi!''  
  
Je commence finalement à me détendre en la présence de tout ce beau monde et Wufei me présente à Heero, le dernier de la troupe. J'apprends à les connaître tous un à un et je dois dire qu'ils sont tous très différents les uns des autres. On dira qu'ils forment tout les cinq un bon groupe d'amis et de couples. Ils sont tous aussi adorables les uns que les autres.  
  
Ce qui m'a le plus comblée ce jours là, c'est la déclaration que m'a faite Wufei : ''Ce soir, je peux enfin crier et hurler au monde entier que je suis heureux. J'ai une petite amie plus que merveilleuse et des amis sur lesquels je pourrai toujours compter...''

* * *

Dans un écriture soignée était noté ces derniers mots : _ ''Journal finit le 4 juillet de l'an 199AC.  
Avec Amour et Amitié, six personnes comblées.''_ __  
  
_ Fin..._  
  
**C'est possible d'avoir une petite review svp ? Même si c'est pour mettre  
une critique, c'est pas grave, tout est le bienvenue !**

Note de l'auteur: merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'y repondrai à toute sans exceptions dans un prochain chapitre qui y sera complètement dédié. Je pourrai alors répondre à celles postées pour ce chapitre qui clos la fin de cette histoire. J'espère d'ailleur que cette dernière vous aura plus. Merci aussi de m'avoir suivit et de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


End file.
